My Beauxbatons Beauty
by WinnieX
Summary: Harry's captivated by a beautiful blonde with a breathtaking smile going by the name of Draco Malfoy. Will he win the blonde in the end? Or will certain obstacles get in the way of what's rightfully Harry's? Alternate-Universe. H/D. bottom!draco.
1. Lust at first sight

Authors note: If you don't like a slightly feminine Draco DON'T read this.

* * *

My Beauxbaton Beauty - Attirez-Moi

The great hall was buzzing with excitement. Today announced the start of the annual get together between the 3 magical academies. They were Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton (50 guests from each school excluding the hosting school). This get together lasted a week and consisted of many activities to give all students a chance to get to know witches and wizards from different parts of Europe and form a bond with the students from the schools.

The occupants of the enchanted room had hushed in eagerness to see the dazzling entrance of each school. Every year, neither school failed to please.

Harry was just another boy at Hogwarts. Just your plain average kid who liked quidditch and hated Proffessor Snape (could you blame him? He was a prick! Even Neville Longbottom thought so, well that wasn't saying much...). He was a 16 year old Gryffindor student who got on with most people.

To be honest, Harry didn't like this silly event. It's just another reason for lame activities and a stupid ball. Harry HATED balls. He couldn't dance to save his life and they were more hassle than what they were worth.

He watched Durmstrang perform and couldn't help but let out a big yawn. Some of the Gryffindors close to him glared for being rude. Hermione, his best friend, nudged him and gave him a stern look. As the Durmstrang students finished, they made their way to sit with the slimy Slytherins. 'Their own kind' Harry supposed.

He clapped empty-heartedly as the Beauxbaton students made their way into the room. Sure they were pretty but come on, year after year it starts to gets boring. Pretty or not.

Harry's eyes wondered to the scene infront of him.

There were about 20 girls who'd come out doing all kinds of fancy acrobatics. They donned a little strapless light blue leotard that had a big bow at the back of it_. 'Mmm those leotards were kinda hot. Maybe this won't be so boring.'_

Harry did a double take once he saw a figure that caught his eye.

_'Was that a boy?!'_

The boy elegantly danced his way to the rest of the girls with a big beautiful smile on his pretty face. His petite body contorted in all kinds of different motions and twists. Harry had never been so captivated by a single being in his life. It was borderline erotic.

Beautiful blonde her fell around an angular heart shaped face and framing big starlight grey eyes. It was the most beautiful face Harry had ever seen on a boy. Make that person. His beauty was the only one wearing baby blue shimmering shorts that had 2 bows on each side of them and a little white tank top. Wow just wow. Harry could feel himself follow the beautiful blonde's every move, as the blonde did a fantastically elegant somersault in the air. Their routine was very gymnastics inspired with them all doing amazing movements in synch as the blonde reached the girls at the front of the room.

'Sweet Merlin, that boy is smoking... the girls had nothing on him.' Harry shut his mouth as he realised he was gawking at the scene; he probably looked like a right twat.

The boy must have noticed Harry's idiotic state as he looked towards the direction of the Gryffindor table.

He winked at Harry.

He _winked_ at **Harry**.

Harry was taken aback and felt his face heat up. He probably looked like a tomato. Great.

As the routine closed, Harry still couldn't take his eyes away from the ethereal blonde.

Everyone clapped except Harry. He was a bit too stunned to do anything at the moment and barley registered anything past the boy winking at him. The beautiful blonde boy who had _noticed_ him.

Okay, he probably only noticed Harry because he was ogling the boy like some kind of weirdo but so what. At least the beauty _noticed_ him.

The rest of the Beauxbaton students made there way to the usual Ravenclaw table along with the ones that were part of the routine. He then saw the blonde turn his head slightly and looking in Harry's direction and gave a shy smile.

Unluckily for Harry he was drinking and promptly spat out his drink everywhere.

"Ughh, Harry!" complained some of the students. Harry didn't register this though. All he could think about was how much of an idiot he was making of himself infront of that boy and he restrained himself from putting his head in his hands and sulking. That would be very unmanly though, so of course he didn't do it.

He watched the boy giggle cutely in his direction, dimples making themselves visible in his rose tinted lily-white cheeks. He sat down, he started talking to a girl from Beauxbatons and a few Ravenclaw boys.

Harry cursed himself for not being a Ravenclaw at this moment in time.

Then Harry made a decision;

'That boy _will_ be his'

* * *

hehe.

what did you think ;)


	2. Ginny Weasley must die

Rated T for the moment. Might have some swearing in this chapter I really don't remember.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was in a bad mood. He was rudely awoken from the best dream ever to the sound of Ron's (his other best friend) dumb ass alarm clock. Needless to say he had been forced to have a cold shower. Enough said.

He couldn't get the soon-to-be-his beautiful blonde out of his head. He remembered the lithe body dancing so gracefully like a little butterfly. Not an ugly butterfly though. No. The most beautiful butterfly anyone had ever seen in there life. The kind of butterfly that you'd be lucky to see at all in your lifetime and you'd be grateful to see it for even a second. And those long slender legs were to die for. Nice.

Harry needed to stop thinking these thoughts for at least a few seconds before he was doomed to have a cold shower again.

Before Harry got too caught up on another train of thoughts about the unknown blonde, he made his way to breakfast.

"Harry! Over here mate!" He heard a cheery voice. Ugh morning people really got on Harry's nerves. Especially in the morning.

"Hey Ron." He said slightly grumpily. He sat down next to his best mate which happened to be the side that faced the Ravenclaw table.

As he begun to pile his plate with bacon and eggs, he noticed that the Beauxbatons students hadn't arrived yet. Not a single one. Damn Harry could use a nice view, especially when he had Ginny Weasley infront of him.

The girl had been pining after him for years and it truly bugged Harry because she didn't hide it either. She would flirt shamelessly with him in the Gryffindor common roon and one time she even asked if he could take her up to his room! Couldn't she get a hint when he had ripped up that god-awful valantines message back in second year?

As well as being annoying, she wasn't anything to look at either, she just wasn't Harry's type at all with her orange hair and freckles. Not that Harry was shallow because he wasn't at all. He wasn't. He might have dated the likes of Cho Chang, Pavarti Patil and Lisa Turpin but he defiantly wasn't shallow.

He wasn't allowed to hurt her feeings though. That was an unspoken rule between him and Ron. Harry knew that Ron would have something to say if he broke his sister' heart. No matter how much he wanted to crush it into a million pieces, he couldn't do that to Ron.

"Harry! Hello! How are you? Your hair looks nice today! What did you do with it?". Ginny rambled enthusiastically. She batted her eyelashes as if she had some sort of odd twitch. Ew.

"Um, nothing?" Harry said rudely.

"Oh Harry! Your so modest! Tell me?"

"Woke up and had a shower. Then dried it. No secret really." He said uninterestedly.

As soon as she opened her mouth to retort, the gigantic wooden doors of the great hall opened and in entered the Beauxbaton students.

_'Ah, so pretty...'_

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw the radiant blonde walk in with effortless grace whilst talking to another Beauxbaton student. A male Beauxbaton student.

Harry couldn't help but let out a small growl in aggravation. Who did that boy think he was? Talking to his future lover as if he was some common bimbo he could indulge in. Harry will show him… Well… maybe not _show him_ persay considering his prominently muscled biceps. Harry would send him hate mail though. Lots of hate mail. Unsigned of course. Not because he was scared, no, he wasn't, but he's not going to sign it because he didn't want to give the overly-muscled beefcake the satisfaction of knowing who he was. Yeah. That was it. Because Harry definatley had plenty of muscle to beat him into the ground of course.

Harry didn't realise he was stabbing his bacon so aggressively, obviously making sure it wasn't still alive.

"Harry, HARRY!"

Oh my God, was she still talking? Didn't she ever shut the fuck up? Dear fucking God, she was so annoying… She really should find someone else to latch onto. Like that nerdy Creevey kid in her year.

"Ginny, be quiet. Please?" Harry pleaded.

Ginny's mouth snapped shut and she looked at Harry appauled.

Harry ignored her and she left the room in a huff and almost fell into a first year.

'_Thank bloody god for that!'_

Just as he was about to go back to his breakfast, he heard a melodic laugh coming not too far away from him.

It sounded like wind chimes being caressed by the wind.

His eyes darted to the direction of the laugh and surley it came from the beauty he had dreamt about last night.

Oh how _badly _he wanted to hold him in his arms forever and never let go. Harry would treat him like a treasure. The most pricless treasure that could ever be gained to any man.

Harry restrained the urge from hitting himself upside the head for being so sappy. No he wasn't a romantic, he just had romantic… tendancies. Okay he was a romantic, so what?

It was good that the closeness of the Ravenclaw table came to good use. He wasn't too far away from the ivory skinned vision of beauty. That made it easier for Harry to check him out.

Every single silky silvery strand was in place atop the blonde's perfect head. He wore the compulsory Beauxbaton uniform robes that draped beautifully around his slight frame; he certainly did it justice. The boy looked no older than 15, but that didn't bother Harry, Ginny was 15 so there was no issue with age.

Then that breathtaking smile appeared on his face as he talked to his headmistress, who happened to be passing the table. They were speaking fluent French that sounded so poetic.

Ah French, the language of love. Harry knew very little French but one phrase came to his mind as he persued watching the beaut. Of course it wasn't 'voulez-vous couches avec moi'! It was , er, 'Bonjuor, ca va?'.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to the blonde.

That sudden thought caused a rush of nervous adrenaline coursed through his body. Lucky Harry was a sort of dare devil then.

He'd catch him after all his classes were over. And then he'd talk to him. Ask for his name.

'_I bet his name is as beautiful as everything else.' _

He would definatley ask for his name today. Even if that's all the talking he could handle.

He'd know that name by the end of the day.

And then he'd be one step closer to claiming the blonde as his own.

* * *

To my darling readers,

thank you for your positive feedback!

I'm so glad everyone is liking my characterization of Harry and Draco. There isn't enough fics out there with a posessive!Harry and cutebottom!Draco :D

I hope you all continue to read my fic and watch Harry trying his best to catch Draco's attention without making a fool of himself. Next chapter will be good.

if you have any questions or suggestions don't hesitate to ask me. I'm happy to hear from you!

Thanks :)


	3. Seeking You

It was break time when Harry had found the enigmatic blonde.

He had searched the castle inside out (with the help of his dad's map) and came to the conclusion that perhaps the blonde wasn't cooped up in the castle. After all who would waste such sunshine inside a dark and dreary castle? If anyone could justify the right to grace the sunshine, it was his future boyfriends' right. He belonged where the light would shimmer spectacularly over his prominent cheekbones and pearly blonde hair as if he was born to do so.

Harry, being clueless of his whereabouts, took his broom ,as he figured it was the easiest (and quickest) way to seek him out. The brief bout of flying certainly met Harry's enjoyment for a short while, it had always given him a buzz of excitment. Suddenly he felt more confident to approach the exotic beauty as he spotted him from many feet in the air accompanied with what surely were his school friends.

As he reached the dewy grass beneath, about 100 yards away, his body suddenly became bombarded with nerves. There must have been about 5 people surrounding his fair angel.

Five people too many in Harry's opinion.

It was like a seeing a swan amongst ducks. You couldn't compare the two. He was a million leagues ahead of them.

'_Damn it, why can't they just disappear?' _

Harry needed a plan. And a quick one at that.

Then it came to him. Hah! It was such a foolproof plan!

Harry set down his broom and marched up to the huddle of students near the edge of the black lake. Each step he took knocking critically at his courage. It was something he had to do though. He had to go after what he wanted otherwise he might not get another chance.

Before he knew it, he was standing right next to the pompous looking students, all of which donning their uniform.

Including beef boy.

Suddenly he wasn't to keen on sending him hate mail… not with that menacing look on his face.

_Not_ that Harry was intimidated.

Okay, he was slightly intimidated. Geez.

When they all noticed Harry walking towards them, aach and every one of those students' eyes darted to him and an awkward silence fell directed towards Harry. Their expressions said it all.

Snobby fucks.

'_Say something you dolt!'_

"Um, I um, uh." He stuttered not so articulately.

Harry felt _so_ stupid.

"Uhhhm, hi?", he said uncertainly whilst shifting his feet, unable to maintain his cool under scrutinizing eyes.

_'So much for foolproof plan...'_

Even more blank stares. And a cough.

Every single ounce of Gryffindor courage had ditched him. Just when he needed it. Great.

Then his eyes fell upon the delicate features of the breathtaking boy he'd only first seen yesterday. He immediately fell captive to those lustrous silver eyes that were framed with thick, long eyelashes. If Harry thought he was radiant from afar then it was nothing compared to his otherworldly beauty up close. Harry didn't even realise that his eyes had drifted to the boy's rose coloured cupid-bow lips until the boy in question giggled oh so sweetly and all eyes flickered to the beaut.

Harry's eyes couldn't help but snap to meet surprisingly warm eyes that seemed to bore through his soul.

He wanted to run. He was so _embarrassed_.

But alas, his feet were rooted to the spot. And his eyes mesmerized.

The boy's smile grew and it took 2 minuets (well maybe not _that _long) for Harry to realise that the blonde began speaking in French to his peers. They seemed to have been debating something before standing up and starting to leave. Not before shooting him weird looks though, rest assured.

'_Oh no, I've blown it haven't I?'_

Harry could have kicked himself.

That was before he noticed that the alluring blonde wasn't walking in the same direction as his friends.

But towards _him._

* * *

:)

Awh, Harry, get a grip would you, you sap!

I'm glad I'm getting positive response

But I'd appreciate more reviews

Next chapter, Harry and Draco _will _properly meet eachother! Yay!

You'll have to wait for the next chapter though if I don't many reviews ;)

Thanks guys!


	4. Meeting You

Sorry busy week seriously I had no time to breathe :).

Hope you enjoy this chapter guys, if theres any mistakes im sorry okay? I had to type this one handed-ish because my left arm is killing me!

To all new readers: If you don't like my beautiful!pretty!Draco then go away please :)

* * *

Harry was bewildered.

He couldn't believe he had the most alluring person ever to have graced earth was giving _Harry_ his whole-hearted attention. Was he dreaming? Should he pinch himself maybe?

No that'd be weird.

Yet Harry was still bewildered.

Unfortunately Harry can't multitask bewilderment and basic human communication.

"Um… Hi" He struggled.

_Damn it_ why did his voice have to crack like that? Seriously?

He ran a nervous hand through his hair and quickly looked down to the ground, pretending it was the most interesting thing in the world. After all who could miss those pretty … grey… stones.

Harry flinched when he felt a feather-like finger lift his chin. Harry tensed before relaxing into the touch because it was... well it was nice.

He was then greeted by a newly familiar set of silver eyes that gently peered into his own emerald green eyes.

He almost melted; it was overwhelming having that petal inspired touch and beautiful eyes shinning up at him. Harry quickly reminded himself he wasn't a 12-year-old female and resisted the temptation to melt to the ground into a pool of nothingness. He was so wrapped up in his own feelings that he almost missed the blonde angel start to talking to him.

Heaven forbid!

"I might not be the tallest person you'll meet, but that doesn't mean my eyes are all the way down there." The boy spoke in a delicate tenor.

A very _English tenor_.

Harry blinked then shook his head.

"You-Your accent, um your not French?" Wasn't everyone who went to Beauxbaton French?

Then the sound of an amused giggle filled Harry's ears. Harry was over come with pride for being the cause of that giggle once again, even if it was because of his stupidity.

"No, I was born and bred in England. English is my mother tongue." He smiled harmoniously up at Harry. Harry suddenly felt his confidence grow. "My friends all make fun of my oh-so-English accent, but I know deep down they're just jealous they as multi-cultural as I am." He teased.

'_An English rose… who would have thought it?'_

"Pardon?" The blonde said in his upper class lilt, genuinely interested in what Harry said.

'…_Did I say that out loud?' _

"W-what? Oh um, never mind." Harry said attempting to appear calm but failing quite miserably.

Harry leant back against the tree behind him as he regarded the petite beauty in pale blue that was before his own eyes. He was suddenly overcome by a wave of protectiveness for him, he knew he'd never let anything get in the way of making this boy his and he'd prepared to take on anyone who got in his way, even beef boy. Biceps be damned.

"I had no idea how beautiful it was here at Hogwarts. I could be out in the grounds all day just watching it all… maybe even try drawing the landscape…" He said dreamily as he sat down near the edge of the black lake.

"You draw?"

"Not at all. I'm hopeless. But I'd still be inspired to do so." His face slowly morphed into a small, shy smile.

He looked up at Harry from his place on the grass and motioned him to sit next to him.

Harry was momentarily taken aback –but didn't let it show of course- and made a move to part from the tree.

'Just act cool Harry'

With that in mind Harry tilted his head high, shoved a hand in his pocket before taking a step forward…

… And promptly tripping over the massive tree root.

"Ooft" Harry grunted, winding himself.

'_Who's responsible for putting that damned tree there? It's a death trap waiting to happen!'_

Harry heard his sweet angel quickly rise to his feet and come over.

'_You can never be cool when it matters, can you Harry?'_

Harry's face heated up and he avoided the boy's concerned gaze.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked, perturbed.

"Yeah" He said 2 octaves higher than usual, he'd try again. "Yes." Okay maybe that was a bit too deep to be his voice…

Harry observed the boy who appeared to be looking for something on the floor.

"Oh dear, your glasses seem to have shattered but not to worry, I'll fix them up for you now." He said slightly enthusiastically. The delicate boy fluidly drew out a pine coloured wand and whispered the correct incantation "Reparo."

Harry watched the cracks shift until they were none existent, but of course it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

Pale hands reached out and gently placed Harry's glasses on his face, it felt oddly intimate to Harry and this made him yearn the blonde more.

"Thanks for that." He said as he rose to his feet and offering a hand to the other boy. Harry hoped the smile he sent the blonde came across as a confident one so he wasn't standing there looking like a right dork.

"No problem." The blonde replied with another breathtaking smile of his own. The two smiled at each other for a bit longer than necessary. Harry was particularly taking interest in the curve of the other boy's upturned mouth.

'_Mmm, I wonder if he'd notice me planting a quick one on those soft lips…'_

"You know… I was actually meant to attend Hogwarts." He said honestly.

Wait. Rewind. What!

He could have been at Hogwarts this whole time but went to Beauxbatons instead? That's not fair at all. Harry would have had him by now if that were the case.

Harry was then struck with the idea of himself striding down the corridor with the beautiful blonde on his arm, both of them donning Hogwarts robes. Everyone would be looking on at Harry in jealousy and Harry would be the happiest man alive. They'd spend every living day with each other, sneak into one another's dorm rooms (that was if they were separated into different houses) and do silly couple things like wearing one another's clothes and of course annoy the life out of Snape

Harry groaned.

"You should have!" He said overly eager.

'_Potter… You never learn…'_

The radiant blonde was clearly trying to stifle his laughter. "Maybe, but I do love it at Beauxbaton. Besides, if I went to Hogwarts I'd have loads of expectation to live up to…" His voice drifted off but Harry was hooked.

Harry frowned at this.

"Why do you say that?"

"My family have been attending Hogwarts for generations. Almost all were Slytherins and exceeded in almost all areas academically. In fact, I was probably the first to have gone to Beauxbaton and almost fail DADA." There was a linger of self-doubt in his voice and Harry didn't like it at all.

"Never compare yourself to them. You couldn't be anymore perfect than you are now." Did Harry mention he had very little control over what came out of his mouth? He really wanted to slap himself.

Harry took it that the boy didn't know how to answer to that but he did notice a pink tint grace his cheeks. "Thanks." He said modestly. "Your sweet. There should be more boys like you around."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush and stutter. "Heh… well… you know… what can I say?"

"Your funny," He beamed. "Anyway, I should probably get back to my friends."

"Yeah, And um I should go and do… homework…"

'_Way to look like a nerd'_

"I'll see you around though." Harry quickly added.

"Yeah, maybe you could give me a tour sometime? I'd love to know a bit more about the castle and have a look around." The boy suggested.

"Yeah." Harry breathed out. "Yes. Of course, whenever you want. Well I'll um- I'll see you around."

"Bye," The boy turned to leave and made his way to the castle but not before waving cutely at Harry with that appealing smile on his face.

Then it came to Harry.

"Wait!" He yelled and moved closer.

The blonde turned and gazed at Harry.

"Um… I didn't… That is to say… What is your name?"

The blonde's warm smile widened into a fully-fledged grin. "It's Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Harry swooned; what a unique name… he'd certainly never forget it.

Harry lied he didn't swoon like a girl at all.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"It was nice meeting you Harry, I'm sure I'll see you around!"

The boy picked up his pace and then made his way into the castle.

Harry stood there with one word repeating in his head.

'_Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco….'_

_------_

_So whatcha think? I hope I portreyed Draco and Harry nicely... remember they've only just met, tehe!_

I'd like to thank all my reviewrs for spendin a bit more of their time reviewing my fic! Yay! Thanks!

It will not discontinue okay? never fear, and if it does, I'll let you all know...

Next chapter will be up sooner if I get positive feedback! Or even just feedback :D

Much love!


	5. Thinking About You

Authors note:

I am NOT responsible if you happen to be 10 years old and WILLINGLY CLICK on a fic rated T (YES THAT DOES MEAN TEEN!) and that clearly states ROMANCE in the HARRY/DRACO category. LITTLE KIDS JUST GO AWAY YEAH!

Sorry guys had to let that out :)

* * *

Harry sat in Defence against the Dark Arts class bored. No, he wasn't interested in how to defend himself against dementors, what are the chances of him EVER even coming face to face with one?!

Harry sighed and looked out of the window, which happened to be right beside the desk he shared with Ron.

The sun still shone brilliantly over the grounds of Hogwarts. He found himself momentarily captivated by the way the suns luminescent rays hit the valleys that surrounded the majestic castle, giving the scenery an ethereal glow. The sun reminded Harry how it hit … Draco… _Draco's _white blonde hair, creating an angelic halo around his pretty head and perfectly complementing his ivory complexion. Unfortunately he hadn't seen the boy since their talk yesterday…

Harry knew that he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and he was aware that perhaps it was a bit abnormal considering he didn't really know him. But he just couldn't get the stunning vision out of his head and who could blame him? Just thinking about him in those little shorts that he wore only 2 nights ago made his blood turn hot.

And to think he had willingly came to _talk _to Harry. Talk. To. Harry. Willingly.

Although it might have been because he wanted to make sure Harry wasn't a creep…

He wasn't a creep though! At least he didn't think so, and he wasn't bad looking either. In fact Harry considered himself kinda hot! He was 6" and pretty well toned too! Not to mention his green eyes that girls seemed to fawn over… why they fawned over his eyes he will never know… I mean they were _eyes _for Christ Sake!

'_Draco has lovely eyes…'_

Harry groaned and all but slammed his head against the desk for his sappiness that was very unbecoming…

"Mr. Potter! Is there any reason for distracting my class?"

He groaned again. Oh how he wished he could fucking punch the teacher at this moment in time, he just wasn't in the mood.

His thoughts eventually lingered back to a certain blonde and how to get him...

* * *

"Err- Hermione! Wait!" Harry bellowed as he chased after the girl ahead of him, she turned swiftly at the sound of her name.

"Harry?" She questioned and waited for the other boy to catch up with her before they started walking down the gloomy, hollow corridor at an even pace. "What is it?"

He looked down at Hermione and into her brown doe eyes. She really had no idea how pretty she was…

"I have a question for you." He said and carefully contemplated his next words. "Um… let's say hypothetically that a boy kinda fancied you and wanted to impress you, so as a girl and a person who'll be wooed I guess… what would impress you? Like, what could that boy do to really get your attention and maybe your affections?"

"Oh god, you don't fancy me do you?" Hermione joked.

"What? NO!" Harry vemently denied, "You're my best friend that would be disgusting and-"

"Harry! Be quiet I was only kidding!" She laughed and rolled her eyes amusedly at him.

"Oh… I knew that." He said earnestly.

"And to answer your question… hmm that's tough." They walked leisurely in silence for a while whilst Hermione contemplated her answer. "Well I suppose the best thing to do is start small and subtle, you know catch her eye, smile at her, maybe you could talk to her…"

'It's not a _her.'_ He thought slightly annoyed.

"Can we skip that part? We've already kinda done that."

"Oh, I see." She gave Harry a knowing look that confused Harry and he gave her a puzzled look. "This is about Ginny isn't it?" She said excitedly.

"Erm actually-"

"Oh Harry! It's about time you two got together! You'll make a fantastic couple! I won't be giving you any hints though... Ginny'll love it even more if she knew you thought of your efforts by yourself."

"But-"

"Sorry Harry! I'll see you around. Good luck!" She smiled knowingly at him.

_'Great...'_

As he stood there for a few seconds watching, Hermione walk away, he felt someone brush past him and squeeze his hand tenderly. He then noticed blonde amongst a passing huddle of light blue robes and resisted the urge to to capture the dainty blonde in his arms.

"Hey Harry!" Draco said happily as he passed him offering him a friendly smile.

Harry could only wave back robotically, not knowing how to react, but he did believe that certain body parts had a mind of their own around the stunning blonde.

* * *

As Harry made his way to the Great Hall, he saw a few Durmstrang kids hovering around the notice board and talking loudly in a foreign language that Harry wasn't familiar with. He knew they would be holding some sort of activity today, as yesterday was a day for the visitors to get used to the castle and settle in.

_'Wonder what shit they'll do this year.'_

His eyes scanned the board:

**_Tuesday:_**

**Lessons as usual**

**Quidditch tournament 4 - 6pm**

**4pm - Durmstrang Vs. Beauxbaton**

**5pm - Hogwarts (School team NOT house team) Vs. Winner**

**Dinner 6:30pm**

**Meeting and greeting party 7 - 8:30pm (6th and 7th years only, full attendance expected.)**

His heart skipped a beat; Harry would definitely be seeing Draco again then at the party then. It was his chance to impress the blonde and get to know him better. He'd have to do it soon though, they were only staying till the following Monday…

_'Get a move on lover boy' _

* * *

Hey guys! I really hope you liked this chapter and the last one! I only had one review for it so I'm dubious whether it was good or not:/ please review because it's really discouraging if you don't and I don't know if I'm doing well or not.

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW J

I'd like to know whether you like my charecterization of Harry and Draco and the plot line so far?

Love you all!


	6. The Match Part 1

Didn't want to go to school today, got bored and decided to start the next chapter! Yay! ;)

Do I have to tell you again that this fic is rated T? That it's Harry/Draco? No? Good .

Enjoy and don't forget to review! I worked hard on making this chapter longer and deeper .

* * *

Harry was talking animatedly with Ron about the upcoming Quidditch match as they made their way with Hermione towards the quidditch pitch. Luckily the glorious weather was still on their side because there was nothing worse than playing or watching quidditch in the blistering cold or pounding rain. Harry knew from experience.

"-There's no competition at all, Harry. Beauxbaton will get their flimsy arses kicked by Durmstrang within the first 5 minutes of the game. I mean come on! Can you even imagine them on the pitch? They'd probably be more worried about braking a nail more than anything and I bet they have girls on their team too!"

"But Ron, we have girls on our team."

"We don't have _**prissy**_ girls on our team though. Not a single one of the French girls here look as if they could handle a quidditch match! Heck some of the guys even look as if they'd break too!"

Ron had a point there. Harry figured he'd be playing against Durmstrang ultimately. He had no choice seeing as he was the seeker for the school quidditch team and not to mention seeker and captain for the Gryffindor house team. Not that he minded, on the contrary, he loved quidditch and could only dream about pursuing a career as a quidditch player for a national team. He was looking forward to the match later on and just hoped that Durmstrang weren't the type for pulling horrendous fouls. He had enough of them from the Slytherin team and that repulsive idiot Blaise Zabini.

Unfortunately for Harry, Blaise Zabini was one of the chasers for the school team so he'd have to put up with him and his holier-than-thou attitude. He had better co-operate otherwise Harry won't be responsible for pounding said bastard's face in.

"You know, there's more to life than quidditch." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks.

"More to life than quidditch?" Ron repeated astounded. "This coming from a girl who spends her life in the _library_!"

'_Here we go again.'_ Harry thought dully and carried on walking towards the pitch with the usual tiff ringing through his ears coming from in front of him.

"Harry!" He stopped in his tracks for a second time at the sound of his name being vocalised by an enthralling voice from behind. Harry's heart momentarily stopped before rapidly thumping wildly in his chest. He unconsciously squared his shoulders and stood taller but as he turned around to face the boy, his posture fell to pieces as if he was suddenly boneless. No matter how many times he saw Draco, the blonde's alluring beauty never ceased to amaze and captivate him and turn his brain into mush.

"H-hey Draco," Harry greeted as he waited for the blonde to catch up to him. "Where are your friends?"

"Behind somewhere." He waved a dismissive hand before his tone perked up again. "I saw you ahead and wanted to say hello. How are you?"

"Great thanks um and you?"

"I'm amazing! I'm having such a good time here, it'll be a shame when we leave… ah well best not dwell on leaving when I've barley been here for 2 days." Draco said, his voice chipper.

"That's true." Harry said slightly disheartened at the thought of parting from Draco. "You looking forward to the quidditch match?"

"I suppose. I do enjoy watching it. I just hate the claustrophobia and noise that comes with viewing it in the stands." He admitted.

"Oh, your going to hate the stands here with all the rowdy kids then." Harry said truthfully. "Don't worry though, just tell them to shut the fuck up and they should listen… well if they're under 4th year that is. I'm sure no one would give attitude to a pretty face. I'll punch anyone who back chats you mind. " Harry thought back to what he just said and wanted to bury himself in the ground when he realised he called Draco a pretty face and vocalized being weirdly protective over him. This 'Getting Draco to be his' plot was getting more difficult every time he saw the other boy.

"My hero!" He said mockingly, his beautiful eyes shinning with mirth. "I'll be fine. My ears can handle a bit of noise don't worry." With that in mind Harry's thoughts couldn't help trail the noises Draco might make when he…

Harry mentally kicked himself. He'd be doing that a lot recently and therefore was glad he was mentally beating himself up and not physically. Back to the point though, he shouldn't taint the wholesome image he had of Draco with such thoughts.

He hadn't realised how close he was standing to Draco until he felt the material of Draco's robes brush against his bare fore arms (he wore a green hoodie with the sleeves pushed back to his elbows). His breath suddenly become ragged and he hoped Draco wouldn't notice.

"How old are you, Harry?" He heard the gentle voice ask.

"I'm 16" He said, proud of himself for not stuttering his words.

"So am I. I'm in my 6th year." In that case, Harry was glad Draco wasn't 15 like he had earlier thought.

"Me too, NEWTS are a nightmare." Harry said nonchalantly. Draco nodded in agreement.

They then neared the quidditch pitch where there was an array of colours crowding around the entrance, waiting to gain access.

"Shit. We'll get put in crap seats now." Harry said frustrated, he was hoping they'd be one of the first ones there so Harry could pick somewhere out of the way for himself and Draco to sit.

Then a thought came to him.

"Follow me, I know how we can get in quicker and get a good view." He grabbed Draco's slender arm and weaved his way through some of the students.

"Harry, where are we going? Shouldn't we be waiting with the rest of them?" Draco said slightly concerned, slowing his pace.

"Just trust me, okay?" Harry said genuinely.

Draco looked Harry squarely in the eyes before coming to a conclusion "Okay." He smiled docilely up at Harry before entwining his pale hand with Harry's shyly.

Harry's heart, which had only just started relaxing, sped up again as he revelled the feeling of Draco's small, delicate hand in his own calloused one. Harry snapped out of his daze and made his way over to a small alcove he had discovered in his 4th year at Hogwarts with Draco's hand within his own.

* * *

As sentimental as it sounded, Harry had always wanted to take someone here. He never had though, not Cho, not anyone he had dated.

The alcove was a small room-like area the size of an attic that was situated under the teachers stands. It was many feet under the seating area of the tower though so Harry was pretty sure there was next to no chance of getting caught.

The empty alcove was square and looked as though it had been in use at one point but the thick dust that covered the floor suggests no one has stepped foot in it in a while. There was a ledge directly opposite the door of the alcove, big enough for 2 or 3 people to sit on, that looked as if some sort of window was at some point there. Now though, the area was half-heartedly sealed with planks of wood that allowed tiny flecks if light to seep through. It was a bit dark but Harry will fix that up.

Okay maybe it wasn't an ideal place to take someone but the thought was romantic right? Right?

Harry walked in first with Draco trailing behind him, scanning the alcove.

"What is this place?"

Harry shrugged. "I discovered it in 4th year one time when I was playing a hiding game with my friends here."

"Scourgify." Draco aimed his wand at some areas of the room, and Harry watched as some of the dust began to clear. It was a bit of a helpless cause. "Well, it's an improvement I suppose. I'm a bit confused though, how can we possibly watch the game in here?"

"Oh!" Harry said in realisation. "Don't worry, I've worked that one out myself."

Harry withdrew his ebony wand from his trouser pocket and pointed it the area that used to hold the window. "Translucio." He muttered in concentration.

Harry watched Draco observe the planks of wood slowly fading and revealing the quidditch pitch outside.

"Don't worry. No one can see inside, it'll appear as it always does to them. It doesn't make the planks disappear, it just makes them transparent to us, and if you touch it you'll still feel the wood because basically it's still there. So we're completely hidden here." Harry explained to the puzzled looking blonde.

"That's a pretty nifty spell." Draco said impressed. "I bet loads of people would take advantage of it."

"Probably." Harry said whilst chuckling lightly. "I don't think it's a very known spell though."

"No, I've never heard of it." Draco said, looking outside. "It's really cool though." A beaming smile graced his beautiful face and Harry felt his chest expand with pride at the compliment.

He couldn't help but observe the way the sun's seeping rays engulfed Draco as he neared the window in an ethereal light. He looked absolutely gorgeous, so natural yet radiant.

Harry walked towards Draco and watched the boy's expression of slight disgust at the dust-clad ledge. He couldn't let Draco sit down on that, the boy probably wouldn't want to ruin his robes.

Without thinking, Harry removed the green hoodie he was wearing and placed it on the ledge, not caring if it got dirty or not. It was his favourite jumper but Draco was worth it. "Here, you can sit on it if you want." Harry said trying to sound nonchalant and shrugged.

Draco's expression was slightly bewildered. "But it'll get ruined."

Harry shrugged. "I hate that jumper anyway, so it doesn't bother me." He lied.

The blonde angel's face shone with admiration, "Thanks Harry." And he took a seat. "Come sit here with me, I won't bite." He said good-naturedly.

'_Yeah, but I might.' _Harry thought honestly. He didn't know whether he could sit that close to Draco without doing something stupid. Or faint from lack of breathing. Despite this, he made his way over to sit by Draco anyway.

"You're a rebel aren't you, Harry? You with your secret little alcove. I bet you've taken a few people here." The blonde nudged him knowingly and smirked.

"I haven't actually, you're the first." Harry said in earnest.

"Oh." He said surprised before. "Come and sit down you dolt!" He said brightly, making room for Harry beside him.

Harry felt himself blush (he hoped it wasn't too noticeable) and took a seat next to Draco, he made sure to give the blonde enough room which was a bit pointless because Draco shifted closer to him anyway.

Draco was so close to Harry that he could smell the wonderful aroma of his surely expensive cologne. It was sweet smelling that reminded Harry of vanilla. This sent Harry's thoughts and imagination wild and he desperately wanted to bury his face in the beautiful boy's elegant neck. He knew sitting this close to him was a bad idea.

Harry then began nervously shifting and he could feel his hands sweating at the anxiety he was currently experiencing. It was odd, because Harry was never like this around anyone not even the girls he used to fancy. He'd always been cool and relaxed around girls and his peers so why was he acting like this now? Draco seemed to have a sort of power over him that just attracted Harry to him and filled his thoughts with a blonde haired, silver eyed boy going by the name of Draco Malfoy.

Harry couldn't stand his thoughts any longer so he shifted his eyes to the window. "They've already started?" Harry said mildly in awe.

"Well think about it, we have been up here for a while." Draco rationalised.

"Yeah I suppose your right."

Silence fell upon the two boys as they both turned to see what was going on outside. He could see a flurry of robes in the colours red and black (which he supposed was Durmstang) and light blue (which was obviously Beauxbaton). From the looks of it, it seemed a figure in light blue was in possession of the quaffle.

"Allez Beauxbaton!" Draco said, a proud smile gracing his face. He then turned his face to Harry. "Do you like quidditch Harry?"

"Yeah I love it. I'm always flying if I've got nothing else to do." Harry replied offering a smile of his own. He hoped Draco thought it was a handsome smile.

"I enjoy flying too, I find it really relaxing so if I've had a stressful day I'll grab my broom and fly for hours to get my mind off things." Draco said, smoothing a hand over his hair and tilting his head cutely towards Harry.

"Maybe I could take you flying sometime?" Harry said before he could stop himself. _'Way to go, you tit. As if he'd actually want to go flying with you.'_

Draco looked down to his hands, a smile growing slowly on his full pink lips, before he caught Harry's gaze timidly. "I'd like that, Harry." He said quieter.

Harry couldn't stop the grin (which probably looked goofy) from splitting his face and he suddenly felt a bit giddy. "G-great!" He said a bit too fervent for his liking, before looking away in shyness.

A few seconds later, he felt Draco move even closer to him. They were so close that their shoulders were touching. If Harry could have any wish at this moment, it would be to circle his arms around the boys' waist, tuck his head beneath Harry's own, and nuzzle the lovely soft blonde hair. If only he had Felix Felicis…

His eyes looked down slightly to meet Draco's and the blonde smiled prettily before turning his head back towards the game. Harry could have sworn he had seen a faint blush colour his defined cheekbones and he noticed that the boy was wringing his hands slightly.

Harry heard a wave of screams above him. Clearly one of the teams had just scored a goal, he gathered it was Durmstrang because he could hear a chant of 'Durmstang' in the background. Within 5 minutes, Harry began to get engrossed with the game. He noticed that Durmstangs keeper was really skilled and that Beauxbaton's chaser's were surprisingly co-ordinated and made a really good team. Currently, Beauxbaton had possession of the quaffle and weren't going easy on the opposing team's players and it was all a bit-

It was then that Harry felt an extra weight on his shoulder, Draco had moved to lean against him his tilted slightly towards Harry's head yet still focused on the game. Harry reached his arm on the other side, rubbed his temples unconsciously and swallowed hard. Was this boy doing this to him on purpose?

He then felt Draco's dainty hand cup his hand with his thumb resting against Harry's wrist warmly. Harry felt a tremor course through Draco's body, or was it his own? His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. Could Draco feel it? Hear it? Harry tried taking his mind off the current situation but that was a near impossible task for him. So he opted for winding his hand tentatively around Draco's and made the bold decision to gently rub circles in the other boy's palm caressing it lovingly.

Draco relaxed further at this and leant his head even closer to Harry's and sighed lightly. Having Draco rest so closely to his heart felt so intimate to Harry and he marvelled in the feeling, wishing to stay like this forever. He wasn't brave enough to embrace Draco though as he didn't want to scare the boy off or risk ruining the tender moment.

He looked down at Draco and saw that the boy's eyes were closed, his thick black eyelashes resting atop his cheeks before opening and revealing magnificent grey eyes that stared across and at the game in front of them.

Harry could easily say something to him now. Do anything to him. He was after all a lot bigger than Draco so if he really wanted to, he could. No, how dare such thoughts cross his mind, he'd never do that to the boy he believed he truly cared about and so help him god, if anyone touched him while Harry was around, they'd never see the light of day again.

He had to stop himself from emitting a growl at the thought.

"I think the game's over." He heard Draco's gentle voice say. He looked outside and saw the players all make their way towards the ground, dismounting their brooms and by the looks of it… Beauxbaton won?

"Woo!" Draco cheered at the victory of his school. "That was really impressive. They played brilliantly!"

Suddenly it dawned to Harry, he was supposed to at the pitch at quarter to 5! He glanced down at his watch and saw it read 4:55pm.

"Erm, sorry Draco. I've got to go, I'll see you tonight okay!" He had no time to wait for a reply because he was sure his teammates would kill him.

He bombarded his way down the creaking stairs in the stands before reaching the tent where surely enough his teammates were standing there giving him looks of disdain. Blaise Zabini scowled at him making his blood boil in anger. Fucking Zabini.

'_At least I got to see Draco. I'd even miss the game if he'd have asked me to.'_

* * *

Hey :D

This chapter was longer! Hooray! I had spare time today and lots of ideas so I thought about writing this chapter and surely enough, it's done!

I'm a bit worried about this chapter though cuz it's a lot deeper than the previous ones. I want to know if you think I went about approaching harry and Draco's relationship the right way?

It's my first fic you see so I don't have any experience with this.

So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT. About the plot, characters, anything! I can deal with criticism as well so don't be afraid to say your true feelings (NO FLAMES!!), it also helps motivate me to write and I'm suddenly more inspired lol.

Thank you so much and I appreciate all the feedback I get.


	7. Doomed to lose

Sorry guys I'm half asleep at the moment soo it might be a bit crap but ah well read it anyway! And don't forget to review as well!

* * *

"Remember Potter, we don't want a fainting episode okay? Try and stay conscious. We want to win." Zabini said snidely, a smirk growing on his face.

Harry fumed. He was _this_ close to wiping that disgusting smug look off Zabini's face. Why couldn't he just let that one time go? That _one_ day Harry was feeling terribly light headed and hadn't eaten that day. Just so happened that he was suffering from a vicious bout of the flu.

"Shut the fuck up Zab. Do I need to remind you who the youngest quidditch player of the century is? And I'm surprised that you aren't kissing the ground I walk on seeing as it was the only time Slytherin beat Gryffindor. Your so talented Zabini for that win." Harry was tempted to poke at Zabini but he was a lot cooler than that. And a lot cooler than Zabini. He watched on gleefully as Zabini started gritting his teeth in anger. He obviously hit a nerve there. Oh yes. Potter – 1, Zabini – 0.

"Is anyone else surprised at how well Beauxbaton played?" Alicia Spinet, one of the teams chasers, said quickly before Zabini could get a word in. "I heard they're switching some of their players though."

"That's because they couldn't possibly tolerate more than one game in a row! Ha! What a joke!" Zabini bellowed, gaining a few guffaws from Crabbe and Goyle. Dumb asses.

"Bloody amazing game that was wasn't it, Harry?" Michael Corner, Keeper, said trying to engage Harry.

"Err…. Yeah it was." Well, he wasn't really concentrating on the game at all. He was too bewitched by Draco to even think straight… Damn, he wanted to see him right now.

"Yeah did you see that err… wronski faint that Beauxbatons pulled? That was class." Harry made up on the spot trying to sound convincing but not even convincing himself. Did he mention Draco had bewitching powers over him?

The team stared blankly at Harry.

"…There was no wronski faint in the whole game…"

"…Err yes there was you just weren't looking hard enough!" Harry defended.

"He's off his rocker!", He heard Zabini whisper to Zacharias Smith loudly, clearly wanting Harry to hear.

Right, THAT'S IT-

Just as he was about to lunge at Zabini's throat, Madame Hooch chose that moment to step into the tent attached to the quidditch stands. She had a proud look on her face and nodded at the team before she spoke.

"I know you'll do me proud. You weren't selected for nothing. You'll have them screaming for mercy!" Madame Hooch joked in an enthusiastic voice whilst pumping her fists. Everyone laughed at her insanity but the team admired her for being really down to earth and savvy with the students.

"Yes Ma'am!" Michael Corner replied in jest and high-fived their flying coach while the rest of the team started to cheer noisily to get pumped for the game.

"Silence!" She said with firm authority and a slight hint of impatience in her piercing yellow eyes. "See you on the pitch." She nodded to them and left the tent. Jeez, Harry couldn't keep up with that woman's mood swings…

'_She might want to sort that out if she ever wants to get married…' _Harry thought before shaking the thoughts out of his head; there were better things to think about than Madame Hooch's lack of marital status… like Draco.

Draco!

Shit. Harry just left him there with hardly any explanation or anything. Draco didn't even know his way around the quidditch stands.

And Harry just abandoned him.

Harry hit himself upside the head. How could he do such a thing to his soon-to-be (hopefully) love? At that moment, Harry hoped that the adorable blonde wasn't angry with him. He'd make it up to him somehow. Anyway. Anything. Harry would be more than happy to. Of course some things he'd like to do more than others…

'_Stop thinking about him you whipped idiot! You've got a game to win! There's time to think about Draco in the comfort of your own bed…'_

Harry suddenly couldn't wait to get to bed. Heh.

A loud cough snapped Harry out of his reverie, making him flinch slightly.

"Right come on team. Let's get a move on." Harry addressed the team.

* * *

"-And here come the Beauxbaton team in all their glory hoping for a second win against our very own Hogwarts quidditch champions! Best of luck to them-"

Harry could hear the commentator's, Dean Thomas, a friend of Harry's, voice flood through the pitch that was quickly followed by an uproar of cheers and hoots of support.

Harry and the rest of the team were already on the pitch ready for their French opponents to join them in the centre of the pitch. He watched as Beauxbaton entered with a stylised formation and was slightly impressed, they were obviously taking it seriously.

'_I wonder where Draco is? Has he found his way around the stands? Is he cheering on his school team? Or maybe Harry by any chance-?'_

This was until he spotted an unexpected sight.

Within the tight cluster that was making it's way towards them, was his perfect little blonde. On a broom. Beautiful, flawless, delicate Draco on a broom, his glossy blonde hair whipping around that lovely heart shaped face of his.

Wow. Just wow. Who would have thought such a seemingly fragile person would be playing such a potentially brutal sport such as quidditch? The blonde was just full of surprises and Harry loved discovering all these little things as he got to know Draco.

He was obviously playing seeker position because he had stopped a few feet away from Harry, where the seekers would begin the game. Great… He was Harry's direct opponent.

Harry's mind blanked as he considered what was in front of him.

Draco. On a broom. Draco on a broom in tight quidditch robes. Draco on a broom in tight quidditch robes who just happened to be within reach of Harry to snatch and take off into the skies…

Harry's thoughts halted as soon as he locked eyes with the Draco's dusky silver eyes.

Draco looked squarely into Harry's forest-green eyes unblinkingly that gave him an air of determination and power. Harry was taken aback at the sudden change in Draco, having only had the pleasure of meeting sweet Draco. He found it really endearing and it made Draco all the more attractive in Harry's eyes. He had no idea the blonde would have a feisty side…

'_He looks so hot straddling that broom, looking at me as if to say 'Your arse is mine'…' _

Harry would have bashed his head against a wall if there were one within reach…

'_Stop arousing yourself before you even start the game you fuckwit! You definitely won't win then and then what will Draco think of you? A loser that's what! A perverted loser at that!'_

Of course it didn't help then when Draco winked temptingly at Harry before giving him a picture perfect smile. The little minx. He'll show him when the time comes…

"I want a nice clean game! On the count of three, the quaffle, snitch and bludgers shall be released and the game shall commence." Madame Hooch's commanding voice rang through his ears.

"Three-"

Harry braced himself. How on earth was he going to win against Draco-?

"Two-"

A wave of excitement and determination surged through Harry like electricity. He could do this.

"One!"

Draco looked slightly up at Harry through his enviously thick eyelashes. It was a simple look of submissiveness that would have made Harry's knees buckle had he been standing. Instead it made his brain melt.

Harry knew then and there that they were doomed to lose.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuun!

:D

Oh Harry! I wish someone thought as Highly for me as Harry does for Draco! It aint fair is it! Why can't we have more Harry's in the world D:

Thank you so muuuch to all my reviewers for reviewing my fic! I appreciate it so much and it helps me to become a better writer! I'm glad I'm writing Harry and Draci's relationship at a perfect pace! Yay!

Hope your all still enjoying it!

Don't hesitate to drop a review with your thoughts and feelings

Thanks

Ps if I get extra reviews I'll post a new chapter within 2-3 days! :D or maybe even 1!


	8. Comforting You

Thank you soo much for your positive feedback I'm so glad people are enjoying this fic!

I love my reviewers! Your responsible for keeping this fic going cuz im always more inspired to write so thankyouuu I thought I'd give you a treat by updating now cuz you waited a week for me to update :D I'm nice aren't I?! heh

To my new readers: if you don't like my Harry and/or Draco then they don't like you either so go away :) don't waste your time and my time by flaming my fic!  
On with the story!

* * *

As soon as the quaffle was released by Madame Hooch, the chasers all scrambled to gain possession of it, in this case it was Alicia Spinet. The players all began rallying around the pitch in a blitz of robes until Harry lost track of them.

While this was going on, Harry was slightly disorientated as he followed his fellow players high into the air not once looking back at Draco. He figured he should be as far away from the gorgeous being as possible lest he wants to just hand over the game to the other team. Harry wasn't willing to do that for anyone. Nope. Nothing comes between him and quidditch (as long as Draco stayed as far away from him as possible). Harry had won almost every game he has played since first year so he wouldn't throw away the game, but that doesn't mean to say things couldn't distract him from his goal that was catching the snitch. Today's distraction cam in the form of Draco.

Luckily, the pitch was so big and Harry didn't have the best of vision so Draco was too far away to affect him. saying this, he knew Draco was the opposite side of the pitch because the boy's hair was absorbing all the sun's rays making it impossible to miss the flaxen hair.

Harry began drifting lazily on the outskirts of the pitch, high and low, in search for the little golden ball. It was a wonder Harry ever won games considering his shitty vision but obviously he had a natural talent at being a seeker and he wasn't going to complain.

It must have been about 15 minutes into the game when Harry noticed he had hovered aimlessly and ended up only 15 feet away from Draco. Draco, however, was looking in the opposite direction and hadn't seen him.

Harry's thoughts couldn't help but float to their time together not so long ago. If only he was there with him right now. He had enjoyed Draco's company immensely and had been taking note of Draco's characteristics. He'd discovered so much about the blonde and he was going to hold onto each memory they are hopefully going to make together for the rest of his life. Harry's heart began pumping in double time now like it always did when he thought of Draco. He hadn't felt so much passion or emotion for a single person in his life. Be it friend, enemy or girlfriend. Draco seemed to ignite every pore in Harry's body with fervour and unconditional affection that even Harry didn't understand.

"Spotted the snitch yet, Harry?" Harry flinched as he heard a dulcet voice seep through his ears unexpectedly.

"Err- no?" Harry turned to Draco, his ebony hair thrashing around him in the increasing wind. His eyes glazed over as he unconsciously began checking the beauty out, as if he hadn't done that enough times already.

"Mmm... As if you'd tell me anyway eh? Sorry, I'm acting a bit dull today, nobody's home." He said tapping his blonde head dizzily to emphasise his point. Harry couldn't help but give a wide smile and laugh.

"Na, your smarter than me even on a bad day so don't worry." Harry winked flirtatiously at the blonde next to him. The other giggled and looked away covering his mouth with his petite hands. Harry wouldn't mind covering his own mouth with Draco's... here we go again.

"You fly good. Really good. Your really quite remarkable to watch, why didn't you tell me you were so talented?" Draco said tilting his face towards Harry's own.

Harry blushed furiously, modesty over coming him. "Oh. Well... I err... I'm not that good..."

"Nonsense! You fly so fluidly like you were born to do so! Probably one of the best I've ever seen, I'm so jealous." Draco said honestly touching Harry's hand.

Harry couldn't help but raise his eyes and beam at Draco happy at the praise the blonde was feeding him. He couldn't believe the blonde thought _he _was one of the best flyers he'd ever seen. Wow, that compliment just made Harry's day. Their faces were so close... inches apart, both reflecting identical smiles of happiness.

"-And it seems that our esteemed seeker's have decided to take a break from catching the snitch to chat! Come on Harry, stop chatting the boy up and get your butt into gear!" Harry would have laughed at the lack of tact Dean Thomas had, had he not been overcome by such embarrassment. At that point, he had wanted to fly to the window of Gryffindor tower, lock himself in the dorms and never show his face again in public. Thomas would pay for that...

Harry ran a hand through his hair, fidgeting in humiliation. What would Draco think of him now?

"Wow, your commentator is very... blunt." Harry made a disgruntled noise in agreement but was adamant not to catch the boy's gaze because he probably had an uncanny resemblance to a beetroot and did not want to be seen in this state. "Best get back to seeker mode then." The blonde said before floating away from Harry.

He was so humiliated. Harry could never be able to stress nor word out the degree of shame he felt.

_'Why me?'__  
_  
"Haha Potter, looking very tomato like there I see. Trying to rival the colour of Weasel's hair is it?" Zabini shouted spitefully towards him whilst laughing to himself at his own joke.

Great. Just what he needed; public humiliation _and_ Zabini never letting him forget about it.

Harry had no witty response to make so he just ignored the prick and flew away from him.

"-And it looks like the Beauxbaton seeker, Draco Malfoy, has spotted the snitch!"

Harry's ears perked at the words 'Draco Malfoy' and 'The snitch' before zooming in Draco's direction at top speed. Why did he have to be the other side of the pitch?

Within 30 seconds, Harry was only 5 feet away from Draco and couldn't help but admire the boy's nice arse.

_'There's a time and place for admiring people's arses, idiot, and , surprisingly, now is not the time.' _

Harry willed his broom to go slightly faster until he was neck and neck with Draco. He chanced a look at Draco and saw the boy's face contorted in determination, his hair and robes billowing behind him, hands tightly clutching his nimbus 2001.

The boys mimicked each other as the snitch dipped before it began speeding higher.

Harry was going so fast that the force of the wind against his face began to hurt and he was sure his hands would be bleeding had he not worn his protective gloves. No wonder his hands were so rough.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something hurtling at rapid speed. Hurtling towards them. Hurtling towards Draco.

The boy didn't seem to notice as he hadn't moved and he began reaching out to catch the snitch. The snitch just kept going higher and higher.

"Draco! Look out!" Harry said in a panicked frenzy. In his current state of panic, Harry forcefully knocked Draco side ways. Thankfully, the bludger had only just missed them after Harry's save.

The blonde cowered and screamed as he lost balance but Harry was quicker and steadied Draco by wrapping his arms around the small blonde, ensuring he wouldn't fall to his death. Harry only just noticed, that while he reached his hands out to catch Draco, he had grabbed something in his hand.

He withdrew one arm from Draco before realising it was indeed the snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch meaning Hogwarts win! Well done Harry!"

Harry barley registered this, all he cared about was the way Draco was shaking in the after math of fear. Still, holding the snitch he wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde, hoping he was alright.

"You okay Draco?" Harry said concerned, arms still around the trembling body in comfort.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Draco struggled out, his voice quivering unevenly. He sounded anything but fine in Harry's opinion.

Harry loosened his hold to raise Draco's chin and noticed the other boy's eyes glazed with unshed tears, his breathing was heavy and he was shaking all over. Harry felt a surge of protectiveness over come him when he saw this and enveloped the beauty tighter into his arms. His heart broke when he heard a frightened choked sob escape from Draco.

"Shh, Draco. It's okay... Your safe now..." Harry soothed.

He felt the blonde cuddle closer to him and clutch at his robes.

"Come on, let's get you down from here."

Draco nodded against his chest, his soft hair tickling Harry's bare neck, before both of them landed and dismounted their brooms.

As soon as Draco reached the ground, he carelessly dropped his broom and wrapped his slender arms around Harry's neck whilst hiding his head in Harry's chest. Harry was slightly surprised at this (did it really traumatize him that much?) but he wasn't complaining. Not at all. He welcomed it if anything.

"Draco!" A strong French accented female had cried out in distress.

Harry lifted his eyes to see Draco's friends running towards them, looking concerned. This caused a slight flicker of annoyance surge through Harry. He could handle Draco himself.

Amongst them he noticed that stupid twat of a beefcake advancing too with a petite brunette girl hanging off his arm. Harry knew exactly the type of boy he was. Player. he better not have included Draco in his player-ish ways ever. Well he could get the fuck away from them right now. He's certainly not wanted. Okay that was a slight lie. After all, he _was _wanted by Harry's fist.

He felt Draco shift in his arms and the other boy looked behind himself before noticing who it was who called his name. He saw Dracco wave a dismissive hand towards them before turning to Harry.

Draco lifted his arms to hold Harry's face in his hands before gently caressing his cheeks tenderly. He inched closer which mislead Harry to believe something else was going to happen.

"Thank you." He whispered in Harry's ear. "I better go, but I'll see you tonight at the party." He moved as if about to leave before saying "You will be there tonight yes?"

"Of course." Harry said quickly, a bit too much interest in his voice. He didn't care though.

Draco's eyes lit up with happiness and Harry's heart swelled at the sight.

He withdrew himself from Harry's arms slowly and Harry would have whimpered at the loss had it not been such a girlish and needy thing to do. All he could do was gaze fonly down at the demure blonde.

"I'll see you later then." Draco said softly which was followed by a wave.

All Harry could do was watch him run to his friends. Watch them all huddle around and coddle him.

Harry lovingly touched the place where Draco had touched him on his cheeks, as if he'd been touched by a god. He had definitely been blessed by a god though. He could have only been blessed to have the oppertunity to meet someone as special as Draco.

The next minuites went by like a daze to Harry as he was bombarded by his many cheering friends who all took their turn to congratulate him and pat him on the head/back.

"Brilliant Harry!"

"Amazing! you should have seen yourself!"

Harry blanked out the voices. He didn't care. His eyes never once strayed from a certain blonde.

* * *

Aww poor Draco id have cried too if that happened to me D:

I can't believe its Valentines Day tomorrow an I have no one!! All because of _certain people_ steal _certain people's_ boyfriends D:

Ahh well he'll come crying back to me before I know it and I'll be like I told you so! But enough about that!

Hope you liked it gang :) LOVE YOU ALL.

Don't forget to review!


	9. Blaise Zabini Must Die

Hello

Haven't updated since over a week :S oops lol. Its cuz I've done another fic and if you were wondering no it's not on this account. Don't ask me why it's just not Lol. It's called 'the wilting rose' if you were wondering :] it's on my account WinonnaRose. I will not ever abandon this fic though so don't worry :) I love it too much.

I cannot believe I've been spelling Beauxbaton**s **wrong through the whole fic so far! Thank you to the person who informed me on that, I had no idea it was spelt that way I just remembered the 'x' lol.

Thanks again for your reviews and story alerts ect. Your all amazing.

Warnings: swearing,

* * *

Wow, like this wasn't awkward.

Here Harry was, minding his own business at the 'meet and greet' party when out of the blue comes some hideously busty Durmstrang girl with tree trunks as legs and lips that looked like suction cups. The voluptuous foreign girl had been wearing an offensively tight red body-con dress that hugged her every bumps and rolls and sky high heels which made her walk like a fawn taking it's first steps. She was trying to flirt with him by ruffling her hair 'alluringly' at him and even 'dropping her wand' and bending over, purposefully giving Harry an eyeful. An eyeful of unsightly cellulite that is. Harry was tempted to gag but figured he didn't want to give a reason for her to slap him. Mind you, as long as she didn't kiss him or anything he'd live. He decided to subtly walk away, pretending he hadn't seen the girl who he'd been blatantly staring at.

She of course saw this.

"Vhere are youz going?" She said in a thick Bulgarian accent, shaking her hips in a way that she obviously thought was seductive. Harry cringed outwardly.

"Sorry I can't understand you." He panicked then started making hand gestures to get his point across. "I don't _speak_ Bulgarian." Harry said clearly and ridiculously slowly as if she were a child.

She proceeded to look at him stunned and then harrumphed loudly. Harry took this as a signal to run as far away as possible so he went the other side of the room where his friends were.

'Phew, what a relief!'

"Wehay! Look who it is! Three cheers for Harry Potter, seeker extraordinaire! Hip, hip!" Seamus Finnegan bellowed, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hooray!" His crowed of friends chanted, some patting him on the back even.

How embarrassing. Harry couldn't help but go scarlet. So what if he'd caught the damn snitch! He did it all the time!

And poor Draco, the boy seemed distressed with what had happened to him. He hoped he was okay. Speaking of the blonde haired boy, where was he? Harry hadn't seen him during this whole 'get together'. It'd been perhaps a bit more bearable if he was there. And perhaps unbearable too, depending on how you looked at it.

"Ahh, thanks guys... I'm going to err go over there now." Harry stuttered, he didn't really feel like being the centre of attention at the moment. He had too much on his mind, starting and ending with an otherworldly beautiful being who goes by the name of Draco Malfoy. Harry shivered just thinking about the boy and how _good _the boy had felt in his arms. Oh so very good.

He sat down on a cushioned, high back chair that was seated around a vacant table at the far end of the hall. He realised he was acting a bit weird and anti-social, but he wasn't really a party animal and wasn't really up for it today.

Boredom over came the sable-haired boy within 2 minutes of sitting by himself in a corner; it wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he said he wasn't in the mood to be partying. He rested his head in the palm of his hand and let out an audible sigh. He considered the outlook of the great hall just out of sheer boredom. The room had been stripped of the 4 house tables that normally resided in the eating hall in favour of being littered with many smaller circular tables and chairs in the edges and corners. Many luxurious chandeliers sparkled from the enchanted ceiling, illuminating the room in a warm atmosphere. In contrast to the lavish furniture and lighting, loud and obtrusive music blared from nowhere and filled the enormous hall as many rowdy teenagers danced along to it in the centre of the hall. Others preferred to get to know one another intimately at a table in quiet crowds of 3's and 4's.

Harry was starting to feel a little left out now, he was usually a social butterfly but he was waiting for Draco to turn up and knew he wouldn't be able to properly enjoy himself until he saw the blonde. He just couldn't get enough of the boy.

As if by magic (no pun intended), Draco walked through the grand doors on the word. Harry inhaled sharply as he looked at the blonde, blown away by the completely naturalness of his beauty. He wasn't some cheap bitch like suction lips over in the horrendous red dress. The green-eyed boy cringed as he reminisced being a bit too close to her spilling chest. The blonde wore simple black dress robes that were lined with gold at the seams and his hair was immaculately combed in a way that pronounced his large eyes and cheekbones. He walked in with a bright smile on his face; talking animatley to a blonde girl Harry had seen around Draco a lot. They looked pretty platonic so Harry trusted her not to hit on his Draco. For now.

Harry's expression darkened at what he saw next.

Zabini strutted his way over in the direction of the pair as if he owned the place; head held so high it was a surprise he wasn't directly opposite the ceiling. He wore cheap looking blue and silver robes that fitted him awfully and they looked way too tight in all the wrong places. Like the crotch area. Eww. Merlin, someone needed to pull that broom that had been shoved so deeply up his arse out. Could the git be possibly anymore pretentious than what he was? Harry doubted anyone could rival him.

Wait. Wait one god-forsaken minute.

WHAT was the cretin _doing_?

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Zabini had stopped directly in front of the two Beauxbatons and must have done a cheap attempt at being a charming gentleman as he saw the way the other two reacted in giggles. It was clearly a _polite_laugh that implied he should go sling his hook. Zabini then went to-

Harry saw red.

WHA-WHAT DID HE THINK HE WAS DOING?!

The foul boy had the audacity to actually hold Draco's hand and bring it to his lips to... kiss it.

How _dare_ he touch someone as pure as Draco with his filthy, herpie infested mouth. Who gave him that right? To actually even come within a 5ft circumfrance of the beauty. Draco was way out of Blaise's league. But alas, the pillock payed no heed to that, like always.

Who did he think he was? He wasn't bloody God's gift! No matter how much he thought he was. Couldn't he tell Draco blatantly wanted him to go away? Yeah sure, Draco was smiling at him in a kind of inviting manner but it was clearly fake. Well Harry knew it was, Zabini was just too dumb to see that.

Harry would have to stop this. Right now.

'Your going down mother-fucking son of a bitch.' Harry seethed bitterly at the thought of Zabini -of all people- encroaching on the boy that Harry had claimed for himself and started to make his way over to the trio.

He stopped abruptly. It would be a bit suspicious if he just waltzed over there and he wouldn't give Zabini the satisfaction of seeing him angry like this because of something that he did. No way. What could he do...?

Aha!

There was a rather large plant in a pot situated quite close to where they were standing, the closest being Zabini. Large enough to hide a person who was desperate to eavesdrop then pounce and destroy Zabini's cheap shot at flirting. Excellent.

* * *

We can all tell where this is going... Harry's going to do something dumb -_-. He's so stupid!! aha lol

Sorry about the wait...

I couldn't help but start another fic that I had in my head, but like I said before, I won't be abandoning this fic.

I can't remember if I had pm'd my reviewers so I'll reply to them here okay :) thank you so much you guys.

**Slahsuperqueen:**

Hehe I remember pming you actually so you probably don't want to hear me repeat myself lol. Thank you for your review

**WiccanWriter**

Thank you hun :) I promise next update will be quicker! I hope you enjoyed the chapter

**Benson-Luver**

Yeah :) Harry will always be there to save Draco just like in canon with the fiend fire :) hehe, that's my favourite part of the whole Harry Potter books LOL. Thanks :) He'll be introduced in the next coming chapters. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Heartfelthatred**

I promise to finish this story :D I'm someone who can't start something without finishing it anyway! There's no way I'm not going to finish my first fic! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ahaha I'll tell you that they MIGHT kiss in the next few chapters ;D. Hehe you'll have to wait and see

**Vampire Moogle Muffin**

hehe glad you were :P. Hope you liked this chapter

**AnimeAurthorForever**

I recognise your name from my other fic lol XD, I know he's a dickhead but I'm over it and when he does come crawling back I'll show him where to go :'). Thanks I hope you like this chapter.

**Startthrowinng Dream**

Thank you :) aww that's so nice to say. Lol. Hunny, nothing makes you straighter than loving the idea of these two hot boys together. If they were girls then you can question sexuality, if anything it makes you even straighter if that makes sense LOL. Thanks for helping me out, I really appreciate it, I didn't know Beauxbatons was spelt that way. Thanks for your review.

Back to my readers who didn't review (shame on you! ;) ). I hope you keep reading this fic as it's going to get juicy soon :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Winnie x


End file.
